


Update (Personal)

by honestcake



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doubles as a personal update, M/M, Pre-Slash, my stance on reposting/translating my work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestcake/pseuds/honestcake
Summary: Ed hadn't updated his blog in a long time.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Update (Personal)

**Author's Note:**

> This, surprisingly, doubles as a personal update.  
> I've never thought of stating it but going forward I might have to.  
> Please ask me before posting my work to other websites, translation or otherwise.  
> Why am I saying it now?  
> Without naming any names, someone who assumed they had my blanket permission posted a translation of my work to another website (fanfiktion.de) where I don't have an account.  
> They deleted it now but it upset me, and it leaves a bit of a sour taste in my mouth when I tried to write more.  
> So I'm writing this because I hope that it will help with that, not to drag that individual.  
> We have spoken and cleared the air.
> 
> But please if you're looking for permission to translate my work or anything, please ask me first, no matter who you are.
> 
> In addition to that I have a Tumblr connected to this account now, under the same username, honestcake.

Roy was worried. Ed's blog hadn't been updated in a long time.

He knew he shouldn't worry, there were, after all, many completely harmless circumstances one might not update a blog in a while but...

But it was the only point of contact he had with Ed. 

Hell, he didn't even know his full name.

They hadn't been in contact for long, two months of Roy reading the blog, commenting and Ed answering occasionally (though more often as of late) was basically nothing in internet terms.

Roy shouldn't even be this attached.

But somehow... He had felt a connection to the other man. 

Maybe it was just how they were both very interested in science, that's what the other's blog was basically about.

Maybe it was the fascination with the ancient art of alchemy.

Their longest comment thread was under a post of Ed's titled "if alchemy was real".

Ed proposed that it would be possible to bring the dead back to life, as everything that made a person were just the connections in the brain.

While other commentators had brought up the issue of souls, the discussion between him and Roy had taken another turn, where eventually they discussed the more fun ways alchemy could be used. Roy had a whole theory on fire alchemy being plausible if you could control the flow of gasses in the air.

But about two weeks ago Ed had just... Stopped. Stopped replying, stopped posting, not a word. 

Even though Roy had notifications turned on for Ed's blog he still checked multiple times a day, yet there was nothing.

Until, finally, a new post appeared, titled "Update (Personal)"

In it Ed talked about how his boyfriend had broken up with him and how that had thrown his life out of balance for a bit.

The post made Roy ache for the other man, no one deserved to be left in such a way. 

But under all of the sympathy there were two things that made his heart beat higher.

This magnificent individual was interested in men. And now he was single.

Biting his lip he started composing an answer to the post, offering sincere advice and, in case Ed would like to talk, his e-mail address.

A few hours later, there was a new e-mail in his inbox.

From: Edward Elric

Subject: Hi

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope that was still somehow enjoyable, even though it served a slightly different purpose than purely being a fic...
> 
> <https://honestcake.tumblr.com>


End file.
